Hissing in my Dreams
by scarletnights16
Summary: When Ren's suspicions suddenly seem to become reality, how can he manage to control himself? Especially after acting irrationally, Kyoko struggles to find the man she trusts again and ends up in the arms of her most beloved enemy, Reino; and the number one actor in Japan does not take it well. (ONESHOT; WARNING)


_**This was actually written for an awesome friend of mine but then I thought, hey, why didn't I upload this also? I used to write so many great, sadistic, sexy Skip Beat story and lost my touch. For anyone who have read my other published stories that I didn't update, I deeply apologize. Between school and life, writing fanfiction haven't been as easy as it was before when I had almost no stress. I'm still trying to get out of retirement and it'll probably take a while to get back on track but bear with me. Love you all!**_

Tsuruga Ren had the stride of a strongly built man. He carried himself upon a mountain of ego, along with an Armani suit from the latest collection. He never stopped to look or listen to another unless it concerned him. He was a lion that never loses his sleep.

For some reason, he had an ominous feeling spreading through his chest down to his cold spine. As he walked through the nightclub that he owned along with the president of LME, his eyes caught onto a woman whose amber hair flowed with grace. He leaned against the dimly lit bar and ordered a shot of vodka, his chocolate eyes following her waxed legs and her tight, small waist secured by a corset. The silk strings within the corset hung down to the full swell of her buttocks. She had small breasts, but from where he could see, they were beautifully proportionate with her petite body. It wasn't until she turned to face him that he could admire her features fully. Her eyes contained a loud spark of fire, and her lips, a color of pale strawberry, matched her flushed cheeks.

Kyoko felt her hands sweat and she turned away from the crowd, walking into a sea of moving bodies. Ren followed her with an aura of possessiveness as he saw his competition, Reino, snaking his hands around her bounded waist. He backed away for a few steps, his eyes carefully watching the couple as they sneaked off to the corner of the room where they thought the eyes wouldn't follow. Ren watched carefully and with growing ferocity when the silver haired singer swiped his thumb over her lips, amused by the way her body warmed under him. The sex kitten was fully awake. As Reino bent forward to capture her lips, Kyoko stared back at Ren, shocking the experienced actor. The little minx knew what she was doing to him, and she was enjoying it. It enticed him even further.

He took out his business card from his breast pocket and slid it secretly between her opened red clutch. Preserving the only dignity he had left, he departed from the loud place and stood with his back against his car, his arms crossed, his ears almost hearing the tick and tock of his watch. It wasn't until a half an hour later that Kyoko came towards him, her heels clacking and her body-hugging black dress slightly unzipped.

They understood each other without words. Even though he had swallowed his pride and chased her down to the end of time, she knew that eventually, he would find her.

As he drove back to his hotel, Kyoko slid off her shoes, lifting her feet towards the cool glass, her fingers drawing symmetrical patterns onto his clothed arm.

"You are such a fool." She said.

He looked down to reach her gaze. "You don't have to be so rude, kitten."

"Why not?" Kyoko questioned. "Don't tell me you never got off of my anger." She said, her hands sliding towards an uncomfortable spot. Ren gripped the steering wheel.

"You only cared for the body underneath these clothes."

He knew that she wasn't happy with her promiscuous behavior. After their relationship ended, the whole industry was holding their breath as they watched them destroying themselves with affairs and ridiculous lifestyles. Kyoko accepted Reino's proposal and Ren was making plans to retire with his wealth and settle in a world of business where women and alcohol came to him easily.

"Kitten, you know that's not true." He said, but she wasn't listening.

As they arrived at the hotel, she slid her shoes back on. They walked with power, not even bothering to notice the cameras hidden behind palm trees and vans. They couldn't care less if the whole world saw him on his knees for her, even with the engagement ring on her finger.

They arrived at his room in a few minutes, their walking pace slightly faster. Kyoko stepped into the room, leaving her insecurities on the doorstep. She felt him tug at her silk strings and undo the corset, letting it drop onto the floor. He didn't touch her after that.

"Let's eat."

She didn't deny the hunger within her. A table was already set up in the adjoined room, but they decided to dine in front of the television instead. The silence was going to kill them both.

"Don't forget to remove your watch." She said and walked away from his slightly smiling face. She knew everything about him even after all the things that happened to them.

That moment was short lived. She turned the television and felt her eyes water. The screen showed Ren with his lips on another woman's neck, in the same room they were in. She was just another commodity to him. He was using her again, she thought. Ren came behind her, aware of the screen showing his guilt. What he didn't expect was her hand meeting his left cheek in a loud smack. He stumbled backwards, once, and faced her with the guilt evident in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Ren." She cried. "I don't want your pity."

"You seem to be fucking begging for it when you decided to become a whore!" He bit back, the rusty flavor of blood settling on his taste buds. "Engaged to a man that attacked you? Leaking the audio of your sex tapes with different men? Is this how you want to end up?"

"I want to go back to what I always was; a boring, ignorant little bitch without a future. I want to go back to the time I never met you; the time I wasn't brought into your ridiculous world with your fucking rules." She sobbed.

"I was taking care of you!"

"Oh really?" Kyoko mocked. "Tell me when you took care of me. When you nearly dislocated my shoulder after you found out about my decision to go out with my male coworkers? Huh? What about the time you made me watch you fuck my best friend on my bed?" She yelled.

"I was fucked up, Kyoko! I thought you would understand that I was going through rehab. I was working as hard as I can to regain what we had! Don't fucking blame me for that shit because you did the same, Kyoko!"

She grabbed the loose fitted shirt that hung to his body and pressed him closer to her. "Moko-san was all I had but you destroyed her. You got her into cocaine a-and these little cigarettes and look at her now, Ren! Look at her! She's just like me now…she was perfect…and now she's like me."

Her revelation weakened her body, and she fell onto the carpet with Ren, holding onto her body, afraid of her cold, sweaty skin.

"I feel better, Ren." She told him, but her voice betrayed the words. It prepared him for the storm ahead. "I like it when I'm unconscious. I like it when I have other men touch me; it made me feel at peace with myself, knowing that I was in control again, knowing that I can seduce them as easily as you seduced me."

"Don't say that, Kyoko." He whispered, kissing her temple. She was tearing his heart into pieces. "Don't hurt me like this."

She ignored his pleads and wore her heart on her sleeve.

"After you left, I didn't know what to do anymore. So, I turned to Reino. We had a purely sexual relationship and it got worse from there. I was labeled as a nymphomaniac from my therapist and I just decided that I'll just go with what I had."

Ren squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what she was going to say next.

"I…I also couldn't continue on knowing that I had an affair with Hizuri-san."

He can feel daggers stabbing into his gut, the blood rushing to his head and the urge not to break everything in the room. He was reliving that day again. He was reliving the day when the pictures Lori took was shown to him as a result of his desperate pleas. He didn't speak to Hizuri Kuu since then, and Kyoko hid away in shame of what she had done. Despite all that, Ren knew what she was going through.

"It's not your fault." He whispered.

Kyoko turned to him, tears flowing. "I slept with your father, Ren! I let him make love to-"

"It's not your fault!" He repeated, even louder. "You were sick. He should have known better!"

"I don't know what to do, Ren…I'm addicted. I can't stop these urges."

With his head buried on the crook of her neck, Ren held on even tighter. He enjoyed the soft smell of her floral perfume. He loved the way her hair tickled his face when she shook. He missed her feminine touch, her soft, plush skin.

"Come back to me," he told her. Kyoko exhaled a ragged breath. "I love you so much, Kyoko. Please…we'll go away together; far away. We'll get married, have children, and just live our lives."

She shook her head. "I love you too but…what I've done is unforgivable. I won't let you suffer for my consequences."

Removing herself from his grasp, she apologized and made her way to the door. It was in that moment that she knew for sure that she never deserved a happy ending. Ren held her slender waist with one hand, as another held the knife stuck deep in her back.

Tears stained her eyes and her lips parted in a harsh gasp.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, kitten. If I can't have you, they can't have you either."

He twisted the knife as she fell and retreated, throwing the knife onto the bed sheets. Kyoko laid on the floor in a fetal position, her lips parted, and her tears now a permanent feature.

"Ren…" She reached towards him as her vision blurred.

Then the morning light teased his eyelids and Tsuruga Ren found himself still wrapped in his bed sheets with Kyoko beside him, sleeping innocently.

It's okay, he reassured himself. Everything is alright…it's just a dream. Then, he reached towards cigarettes, smoking his guilt away.


End file.
